dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
wiku:Community Portal
This page is the starting point for all editors of this Wikia. It lists some of the pages you might like to use as you contribute here. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new events and problem edits, use ' '. * If you want to discuss anything about an article, you can use ' '. * For more general discussion, use the forum. * If you need help editing, you could start with the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There are also more help pages in the help category. Community Chat Board Chat Seeing as this is the "Community Portal", I figure this should really have a section for the editors to talk to one another (says the anonymous poster :3). I know you've got a forum, but this is a wiki, you guys. A WIKI. Trust me when I say that having a section of the wiki devoted to discussing the wiki will work one helluva lot better. Now, I've only edited at one major wiki before (Encyclopedia Dramatica totally counts), but I reckon you guys should really organise what you're doing here. It seems to me that: #You have many categories (ah, I see some of them are mediawiki things that haven't been cleaned up yet) #You have way too many pages that are just pictures (what's up with that? People shouldn't make pages with that little content) #You have too many pages with too few pics #You really need to use your templates. That being said... I dunno that I'll be helping you. I would liek to give out 10c of free advice though - when one of you makes a page that is a tiny stub of an article, you should put on it so it is marked as a page that needs work (which will help with three of those problems above). Ugh, now I also see that you people need more templates. Hmm... maybe I will help you. BRB 203.26.16.67 12:56, 14 December 2006 (UTC) *ON A RELATED NOTE; the captcha for this wiki sucks. It painfully sucks and I can't create an account due to being unable to read the verification image. Can somebody with ops give me an account? MissEchelon is the preferred title... I'd really appreciate it and stuff. Drop me a line, won'tcha? My IP's talk page or email echelon (at) dhscomix (dot) com should work. Please and thankyou! 203.26.16.67 13:07, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :Right now we're just a handful of people editing a handful of pages. Since pretty much ALL unfinished pages are in Category:DMFA cast and since the Wiki is quite young, we still got an eye on it. Pretty much everybody keeps an eye on the Recent Changes page, so it's not like we'll one day stumble over an unfinished page and go "Whoa there!". The stub template should have been used and should be used in the future, I fully agree there. Adding the stub info to the existing articles would be good form, but right now, it's not really an urgent requirement (at least in my eyes). :Yes, the captcha sucks (but is not impossible to read... just hard), but it will pop up every time you insert a link (I think... not sure if it still does that), so it's most likely something you will have to live with anyway. :Images are a tricky issue right now because we're not 100% certain to what degree we can alter Amber's art. 99% of the relevant art would have to be cropped, cleaned and maybe up-/downscaled from wallpapers or strips. Once that is all set, there will be more. :What templates do we need? I'm no Wiki pro, so the question is a genuine one. --Sid 3050 13:26, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :*No user for me then... :( Just don't like, block anonymous editing, heh. As for templates, I find that the bigger a wiki gets, the more fun one can have making templates of dubious use. For templates that are handy... uh... I'd better go check the Dramatica template list and see which are handy. I'd recommend: :For articles: :# , for an article that needs to be put into wiki format and such :# , for if somebody creates a random, off-topic article that shouldn't be here :# , for pages with questionable content that need fixin' :# , easy to put in articles with a pipe that tells what the article needs more of, eg. pics :For usertalk: :# , a welcome message with helpful hints and links OIC YOU HAVE ONE I'll try to make it more custom. :The custom templates you've set up for formatting of strip links look great though, good work. 203.26.16.67 14:04, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::Have you tried refreshing the sign-up page? I must agree with you in that the letters are pretty much undecipherable in most cases, but by refreshing the page you get a brand new code that may perhaps be easier to figure out. Oh, and welcome :) --MKerris 16:51, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :# :Slight edit to add: :The pages that only have images could be replaced by carbon copies of the official Cast pages, but that would only marginally raise their usefulness. Our goal is to provide in-depth info, so many of the blank pages are just scheduled for their jump to the Full Version, so to speak. :Oh, and we have The Watercooler for most Wiki-related discussion. I find that it works better for most discussions since you don't have to jam all full discussions onto one single page. --Sid 3050 13:31, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :*Eh, I just don't like the idea of going to another 'site for a wiki chat... seems sorta redundant203.26.16.67 14:04, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::Another site? It's the forum right here on the Wiki itself. O.o It was made for such things, I think. Unless I totally misunderstand you. --Sid 3050 14:43, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::*Yeah... I fixed that... Heh, wiki forums confuse me. Included your freenode IRC, does anybody hang out there? Freenode is pretty lol. Community portals are ♥. 203.26.16.67 14:47, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Categories Props for categorizing all the articles. Heh, that's something I always forget to do, and it's nice to see how well you guys are adding Category's to 'em. 203.26.16.67 14:30, 14 December 2006 (UTC)